1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick-release snap swivel, and more particularly to a snap swivel having a decorative effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional snap swivel in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 4 comprises a main body 50 having a first end formed with a hook 52 and a second end formed with a mounting portion 54, and a loop 56 pivotally mounted on the mounting portion 54 of the main body 50. However, the main body 50 cannot provide any decorative effect, thereby decreasing the aesthetic quality of the snap swivel.